In The Middle
by De ProFundis
Summary: How was I, queen of the ignored, supposed to get a boyfriend before Karin, the just plain queen? Lower my standards. I’m talking in hell chillin’ with Satan low too.


**Hey guys, I know this is a day late but my sister's b-day was yesterday (I totally forgot) so we went out. I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you like it. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. (And content)**

**Chapter One: I'm talking ____too**

**Genre: Humor**

**POV: Sakura**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I know blondes are supposed to be dumb and brunettes are supposed to be smart but what if your hair is pink? I learned the hard way that this meant you were completely average. You probably think I'm exaggerating because hello, pink hair must attract a lot of attention right?

Ha ha—no

Yeah, maybe it's exotic and interesting for the first day or two. After that I'm thrown out the window like a used ragdoll. The whole thing is kind of degrading when you really look at it. (The sad thing is; you don't even have to look that close) I guess you could say it's kinda like my own superpower. I can disappear even when I don't want to!

…That's pathetic, I know.

After hearing all of these things I'm sure you can understand my despair when I found out about my mum's bet. How was I, queen of the ignored, supposed to get a boyfriend before Karin, the just plain queen? Lower my standards. I'm talking in hell chillin' with Satan low too.

Yeah, I have a way with words, I know.

No matter how much I really wish I could just hightail it (Or maybe curl up under a rock and die) losing is not an option darn it! If I do my mum will take away my iPod touch, my PSP, my DS, my Playstation 3, my Xbox, my WII, and pretty much everything else I love.

That's it; look out Konoha High male population here comes Haruno Sakura! ...Very slowly in the shadows where no one can see her. Hmm, now that sounds like a plan!

-

-

-

-

Not long after my revelation I found myself positioned under the cherry blossom tree on the edge of Konoha High's front yard 'scoping out' potential candidates. I feel like such a stalker. Let's see…

That guy already has a girl…

That guy has two…

Whoa, is that even a guy?

Without noticing, I squinted my eyes and leaned forward. 'It' had long chocolate brown hair twisted back into an elaborate bun. I could tell just by looking that 'it' had a strong sense of fashion. 'It' turned revealing lightly powdered face. Then it waved and smiled in my direction. Weird. Now 'it's' coming over. Oh crap, 'it's' coming over!

'It' plopped down beside me with the soft smile still in place. "Hello, my name is Haku. I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me around. At least until I get into the swing of things." Even 'it's' voice sounds like it could go either way!

Me and my smart self was so used to being ignored that I looked around to see if 'it' was talking to someone else. After realizing that nobody else was close enough I quickly masked it with a cough. "I'm sorry. I think I might be getting a cold and I don't want you to catch it. What were you saying?"

"Don't worry, I have strong immune system. (SCORE)" Haku seemed to be trying hard to make the smile kinder. "I was hoping you could show me around campus since I'm new." I blinked at Haku before finally answering: "Yeah, sure." 'It' nodded to me and smiled wider. (Something I noticed 'it' must like a lot) "I'll see you inside then!"

And just like that my first ever friend-ish disappeared.

"Haku is a boy you know."

I looked up to find a handsome gothic boy standing in front of me. There are two things wrong with this picture. Since you're kinda slow I think I'll help you out.

One: I have never got this much attention in my life—ever. Let alone from boys.

Two: The hot Goth guy I just mentioned is none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

GASP!

In case you didn't know (I bet you didn't since like I said before you're kinda slow) Uchiha Sasuke is the most notorious being ever to step foot onto Konoha High's grounds. He attended Sound Academy but after he set their principal Oruchimaru on fire. Nobody blamed him because Oruchimaru is such a creeper. Still for legal reasons they were forced to expel him.

We used to be rivals with Suna until Sasuke transferred here; then we set our eyes on Sound.

Everybody knows how dangerous he is. He basically does whatever he wants and never gets in trouble for it. (Even the principal Tsunade fears him though she tries to pretend she isn't) He must have found my fear funny for he chuckled deeply and leaned down so close to me I could feel his lips brush my ear.

Whoa, violation of personal space.

REVERSE, REVERSE!

Beep

Beep

Beep

I backed up into the tree trunk that I had completely forgot was behind me. Greatttttttt. I could feel my cheeks begin to burn. Even better. I could feel his mouth move as he smirked at my embarrassment. "Are you blushing?" No duh.

"Um, e-excuse me!"

I gathered by messenger bag and darted inside.

Haku was waiting for me by the door when I ran inside. In fact, I nearly ran into his chest. He wasn't smiling like he did every second when we were outside. He looked rather worried actually. "Are you okay? You're face is a little flushed."

"I'm fine," I assured him, "just a little warm that's all. Now, hand me your so I can see what your first period is." Haku shrugged his book-bag off his shoulders and dug around in it for his schedule. It took him a while but he finally found the small strip of paper and handed it to her.

"Let's see, language arts with Azuma-sensei, art with Anko-sensei, math with Kakashi-Sensei, free period, lunch, P.E. with Gai-sensei…" I continued down the list before grinning and exclaiming: "Sweet, we have the same classes!" I grabbed his wrists and pulled him towards room 307. "Come on, the warning bell is about to ring."

Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.

-

-

-

-

**I know this was kind of short but the next chapter will be at least 1,000 words longer. :)**


End file.
